


(say i'm the only bee in your bonnet)

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Support Blackpink, honestly how do i tag this?, the character death has already happened btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Jisoo has become a braver person simply by asking herself,what would Lisa do?It's a challenge and a comfort all at once.





	(say i'm the only bee in your bonnet)

**Author's Note:**

> umm hello yes i am trash!  
> (title is from Birdhouse In Your Soul)  
> (duh)

Not a day passes where Jisoo doesn't miss Lisa.

 

She misses her sleepy cuddles and adorable mumbling, waking up to busy and lazy mornings alike. Her bubbly optimism, her summertime-sweet voice, the kisses that always left Jisoo breathless and weak-kneed. She misses the sunny smiles that could brighten any room and would set Jisoo's mind at ease no matter how she felt. What _wouldn't_ she give just to see Lisa dance one more time?

 

Some days it still hurts to fall asleep in an empty bed, or see an achingly bare hook on the door where Lisa used to hang her coat. Occasionally, all she wants is to curl up and cry, full of longing and loneliness and desperation.

 

But she doesn't. Lisa didn't want that for her.

 

They had _plans_.

 

They would graduate from college, Jisoo with a degree she never wanted but passion to fill the oceans, Lisa with her dance major and big dreams, and move to the city. They'd save up money and travel, all around the world. It would be perfect, just them and seemingly eternal youth and a million things to see, to taste, to do.

 

But then a few aches and pains blew up into huge hospital bills and a sickness that suddenly _wasn't_ just a little cold anymore.

 

Lisa had laughed through it, but that wasn't enough to save her.

 

For a while, Jisoo had let herself be sad. She had let herself cry and sleep the days away. But, eventually, she picked herself up, dried her tears, and vowed to accomplish everything Lisa couldn't. Maybe someway, somehow, Lisa would see her, sense her, and know that she hadn't given up. On her. On them. On their dreams.

 

Her plane leaves in twenty minutes. She has just enough time for a plate of cheese fries.

 

She's going to Europe. Italy and France and Spain, and she's going to buy flowers in every country. Every city, even. Fleeting beauty tastes the sweetest, and flowers are the most short-lived of them all.

 

The plane starts to rise, slowly, painstakingly. Jisoo grabs the armrest and squeezes it tightly. It's no match for Lisa's hand, but it'll do. The girl next to her has green hair and broken Korean and goes by the name "Squid." She'll be good conversation. Jisoo smiles shyly at her and she grins back, effortlessly.

 

Jisoo has become a braver person simply by asking herself, _what would Lisa do?_

 

It's a challenge and a comfort all at once.

 

Despite the glares, Jisoo keeps the window shade half-open. Seeing the clouds makes her feel closer to Lisa. She closes her eyes, lets the sun warm her face, and smiles again, a secret, fond quirk of the lips. She lets herself get lost in memories, the good ones. The ones that fill her with love. Lisa wanted to be remembered by the happy things, and Jisoo is all too willing to oblige.

 

_I miss you, Lisa_ , she thinks. _But you'd be proud of me._

 

_Yeah?_ the peach-streaked sky seems to reply.

 

_Yeah. I'm still living._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are food for life


End file.
